ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Demon Road
Prelude An outrider by the name of Jhogo reports his findings to his overlord, Khal Temur. He brings word of a Targaryen led host of Meereenese soldiers, traveling west along the Demon Road toward Bhorash. Eager to potentially gain a valuable captive and to deal a blow to the Targaryens while they are vulnerable, Temur dispatches a force of his swiftest riders to overrun the enemy force. The Battle Ko Zoratto leads a force of 6,000 screamers in a frenzied forward charge directly upon towards the Targaryen host. His men are given instruction to take no prisoner as they crest the final hill, the thunder of their hooves and the great dust cloud behind them the final warning of their approach. Meanwhile, Aerys Targaryen marches at the head of his force, when he hears the menacing sound of Dothraki war horns at his back. He turns to see the rising cloud of dust that betrayed the enemy position, growing larger as the screamers drew close. At his command the march ceases and Aerys and his lieutenants begin forming their men into the ranks of a tight spearwall, intent to counter the Dothraki charge. The young lordling dismisses his faithful servant Gaz to ride back east skirting along the coast to avoid the Dothraki forces. He is to act as messenger and carry word to the main Meereenese host several days march to the east, warning them of the Dothraki threat and the coming battle. Dothraki crash into the front links, which buckle heavily, but under Aerys' leadership ultimately hold firm. However his flanks suffer heavily under the Khal's secondary riders, and begin to collapse. Prince Aerys tries to rally is men together into a semicircle formation as they face increased pressure from all times. Khal Temur orders his bloodrider Dhakur to gather up a quarter of their riders and swing around the nearly formed Targaryen ranks, sweeping them in the rear. The eastern flank of the Meereenese host begins to languish heavily as the Dothraki surge through it, cutting down men who attempt to flee and riding down those that stand. In the heat of the Dothraki push Temur spots a long commander standing defiant against him. Aerys Targaryen will not die without a fight, and intends to slay the Khal in single combat. The tide of the battle had turned wholly in the Dothraki's favor. The Targaryen host was in near complete rout, and Temur scored first blood against Prince Aerys, a light cut across the side of his stomach. On his next pass Aerys was able to slice deeply into the neck of Temur's mount, mortally wounding the beast and sending the Khal topping to the ground. In the chaos of his fall Temur lost both his arakh and his footing, landing in a heap in the dirt. Seeing his chance, Aerys dismounted his horse and rushed the Khal with sword pointed forward should he need to make a counterattack. Aerys delivered a fatal blow to Temur, driving his blade deep into the Khal's stomach. With his dying breath Temur uttered the following "With my last breath, I curse your family. From the grass sea, my son and my sons sons will ride against you! For vengeance's sake, I shout my last breath at you!" before his head was hacked clean off, leaving his body to be kicked to the dust. Conclusion With Khal Temur slain Aerys had won the duel, but not the battle. His lines had folded, his men were dying or in full retreat. Dothraki swarmed over the Meereenese troops for every side, giving no mercy. Ultimately it was Temur's son and bloodrider, Montebur, who dealt the fatal blow, cleaving Aerys' head from his body as the young Prince had done to the Dothraki's father. What remained of Aery's host was cut down as they fled, or captured to be taken as slaves. External Links Dothraki outriders spot Targaryen forces The Battle of the Demon Road begins Category:Battles Category:Slaver's Bay